Overthought
by Hiharry66
Summary: An anonymous party has put up a bounty for the identities of the members of Big Hero 6. When the city slowly turns against the heroes, they must figure out not only who their true enemies are, but what is causing the constant catastrophes across San Fransokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro dodged the falling debris as he scanned the building. "Baymax. Anyone still in there?" Baymax shifted in the air and a beam of green light swept over the burning apartment complex.

"Yes. There is a boy on the fourth floor on the left side."

A digital blueprint appeared on the inside of Hiro's visor and he glanced at it before nodding.

"All right. Let's move, buddy."

Hiro guided Baymax up to the fourth floor and looked through the broken window. He could see that the hallway connected to the room was on fire, but not as badly as the first floor.

"Honey! Status report! Can you put out the fire on the fourth floor?"

Honey Lemon was on the first floor, throwing balls of chemicals through the window. As soon as one touched fire, it would snuff the fire out, yet it was slow-going.

"No! I'm sorry, but the first floor can't collapse. There are too many people!"

Around them, bystanders and media personnel were trying to get around the police and firemen standing in their way. It had been like this a lot lately. Everyone wanted to get a glimpse of 'Big Hero 6'. The team was often hindered by them constantly swarming danger zones, as they were now. If the building collapsed, then the bystanders would get hurt.

"Bi! What about you?" Wasabi had just finished stabilizing a wall somewhat near Honey Lemon.

"No go, dude. I've got nothing."

Fred, not being able to do much in the situation, being a fire-breathing hero, was with GoGo, trying to keep the masses away. Hiro looked through the window again before disconnecting his suit from Baymax and climbing over him.

"I'm going in. Track me and be ready when I come out."

Baymax grabbed Hiro.

"I am your personal healthcare companion, and your discussed action is not recom-"

"Baymax, I need to get that kid out! My suit is practically fireproof and you won't fit. Plus we can't risk you breaking the wall and causing this place to collapse. Trust me." Hiro readjusted himself on Baymax's shoulder and looked through the window once more. The fire had spread to the bedroom. Suddenly, Hiro wasn't on Baymax's shoulder.

He was standing on the steps of the old San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Fire erupted from the building, knocking him off his feet. He looked back up at the building as fear coursed through him. He squeaked in terror and held Baymax close. Wait… Baymax?

And then, he was back. Hiro stared at Baymax, realizing that he was high in the air… and cradled in the robot's arms. "Hiro. What was that? Are you okay?" Wasabi looked up at his friend, having heard the squeak.

"Ya… I'm fine. I…" Hiro's vision shifted to a teenager trying to get past GoGo. He was close enough that Hiro could hear him clearly through her communicator.

"Please! Let me through! My little brother's in there!" The team members gasped and collectively snapped their gazes to Hiro in time to see him leap from Baymax's arms and into the burning building.

Hiro successfully avoided the glass and tucked into a ball. When he stopped rolling, he got to his feel and brought the digital blueprint up again.

"Baymax. Where's the kid?"

"You idiot!" GoGo's voice blasted through his communicator. "Get out of there!" Wasabi was frantic. Four voices were yelling at him at once.

"Stupid Runt!"

"Dude, stop!"

"Come back!"

"We can't lose you, too!" Honey Lemon's words left all but Hiro silent.

"Someone has to help." Hiro took a deep breath of clean air from his helmet and dashed out of the room and down the hallway.

"Baymax! Don't leave me hanging!"

"My sensors indicate that the boy is in the adjacent corridor, third housing unit on the left."

Hiro ran to the next hallway and scrambled to the door. A brief glance to his right rewarded him with a safe-looking way out. Perfect. When he found the kid, that would be where he went. He tugged on the doorknob. Locked. Figures.

"It… it's locked!"

"Check under the welcome mat, little man! That's where all the keys are!" Taking Fred's advice, Hiro yanked at the welcome mat.

"I've got it!" Hiro shoved the key in the lock, turned it, and rushed through the door. "Hey! Kid! I'm here to help you! Where are you!?" Hiro ran around the room, but didn't see him. "Baymax!?"

"The boy is in the laundry room to your right, Hiro." Hiro ran to the room and yanked the door open. He risked a glance behind him and swore. The room had already been on fire when he had burst in. Now, he could hardly see anything not on fire. He pushed the fear away once more and frantically searched the smoke-filled room. It was so small! Where would a kid hide? No. Where would he hide from something scary? Hiro turned and yanked the closet open.

The boy in the closet squeaked and tried to back away, but started coughing before he could succeed. Hiro bent down.

"Hey… it's okay. I'm here to help you." Hiro winced as a piece of the ceiling crashed down behind him. Hiro reached forward to get the boy, but the boy just backed further into the closet. "Uh…" Hiro panicked a bit.

"L… look!" Hiro pushed a button on his helmet and the visor clicked up.

"Hiro, my sensors indicate that you have raised your visor. The smoke inhalation will…" Hiro clicked the communicator off. Immediately, his nose, throat, and lungs burned, but he forced it aside.

"See? I'm just like you." The boy looked at him, but didn't move. "What's your name?" They were running out of time!

"D… Daisuke."

"Daisuke, huh? Well, Daisuke… I'm going to need some help from you right now. Will you come with me?" Daisuke nodded and started to get up before a coughing fit wracked his body. Hiro acted quickly. He pulled his helmet off and put it on Daisuke. He pressed a button and the visor slid down. The helmet adjusted to Daisuke and immediately, fresh air filled the helmet.

Hiro half-dragged Daisuke out of the small room, and a tiny part of his brain told him that the boy wasn't any older than ten. Hiro tapped the communicator back on. "Guys…" Hiro coughed. "I got him." There was a collective sigh from the team.

"Baymax", Hiro croaked. Fire was everywhere. Hiro's face was covered in soot, and he couldn't breathe. "The doorway is on fire and the original escape route is bogus. Where do we go?"

"There is a window across the apartment in a bedroom. I can access it without damaging the building's structure. Go left, Hiro."

Hiro moved his legs as fast as he could. In seconds, the window was in sight. Hiro tore the blinds off and opened the window. True to his word, Baymax was there.

Daisuke squeaked again and backed away.

Hiro panicked.

"What!? Where are you going!?"

Daisuke pointed at Baymax. "He's scary!"

Suddenly, fire rushed into the room at full force.

"Look, he's just like me! Under the mask is a cute and huggable friend! Please, trust me!" Hiro struggled to speak, and their time was officially out. After Daisuke refuse to move, Hiro grabbed his sleeve and shoved him toward the window. Spots appeared in Hiro's vision.

"Go!" He pushed Daisuke out of the window and Baymax expertly caught him. Hiro coughed and clumsily tried to scramble out the window, yet his time was more than out, and he collapsed halfway through. Luckily, there was Baymax. The robot lifted his patient out of the window and held him close, angling his head so that his face wouldn't be seen. The four 'Big Hero 6' members on the ground let out sighs of relief once they saw their smallest member safely out of the building.

Baymax gently lowered himself to the ground. Daisuke's brother couldn't be restrained any longer, and he broke free from GoGo's grip.

"Daisuke!"

"Brother!"

Baymax removed Hiro's helmet from Daisuke and slipped it onto Hiro. Instantly, the fresh air revived him and he coughed. That was a good sign. Daisuke held out his arms as his brother rushed over to the group. The older brother picked up Daisuke from Baymax's arms and held him close, crying as he stroked the boy's hair.

"I thought… I thought you wouldn't…" He turned to Hiro. "I… can't thank you enough. I wouldn't be able to go on without him. Thank you."

Hiro smiled. "You're welcome."

Seemingly at once, Firemen, EMS, and the media swarmed the four. The firemen and EMS weren't a bother, since they had been productive the whole time. An Emergency Medical Service worker placed an oxygen mask on Daisuke and motioned for the two to get into an ambulance. The older brother stood up with Daisuke in his arms and bowed deeply to Hiro before straightening and walking away. Daisuke waved at Hiro, and Hiro weakly returned the gesture. Ya, the firemen and EMS were cool… but the media…

Dozens of microphones and cameras were shoved into Hiro's face. Luckily, the team, with the exception of Fred, had tinted their visors in the eye area so that they could see clearly out, yet no one could see in.

"Are you the leader of 'Big Hero 6'!?"

"Who are you!?"

"How old are you!?"

"Why did you rescue the boy!?"

Hiro had remained calm until someone had grabbed the back of his helmet and pulled. Hiro gasped and pushed the helmet back down.

Abruptly, a dam broke. Hands shot out from nowhere and everywhere toward Hiro. Baymax, sensing danger, enveloped Hiro in a super-hug and stood to his full height. The people around the pair stood back, and Baymax took the opportunity to leave. He blasted off from the ground and circled around the building. Baymax fastened Hiro to his back and let his arms hang down. By that time, the masses had swarmed the other team members and started pulling at their suits as well. Wasabi was the first to get away. He leapt into the air and grabbed Baymax's right arm. GoGo jumped on next, followed by Honey Lemon and Fred.

The six team members soared over the city. Once they were safe, Baymax spoke.

"While sustaining no long-term or life threatening injuries, Hiro requires medical attention immediately." The group looked at their smallest member. He was unconscious. Only the powerful magnets connecting him to Baymax kept him from falling.

When they arrived at Fred's mansion, the team tore of Hiro and Baymax's suits in their haste to heal Hiro. Once they reached the medical bay, Baymax put an oxygen mask on Hiro and pushed the team out the door.

"I will inform you when he can be seen." The four college student reluctantly left the room. The team walked through Fred's house, pointing out various things and commenting on them to waste time. Eventually, they decided to just head to Fred's bedroom and relax. Once situated in Fred's bedroom, the group slumped onto the couch. Some armor was shed, and some was kept on. The four sat in silence before it was broken. Abruptly.

"How dare he!?" GoGo jumped from the couch and stormed around the room. She pulled a stick of gum from her pocket and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed furiously for a few moments before blowing a bubble and popping it. "Doesn't he know that he could have ended up like…" She froze.

"Like Tadashi." Honey Lemon supplied. "And what were you expecting Hiro to do after hearing Daisuke's brother on the transmitter? Huh? Leave the kid in there?"

GoGo slumped onto the couch once more. "He should have waited for help…"

"From who?" Honey Lemon looked pointedly at GoGo."You and Fred were busy with crowd control, and Wasabi and I were occupied with keeping the fire under control on the first floor. Baymax wouldn't have fit through without possibly knocking over a wall and bringing the place down!"

GoGo made to respond, but Wasabi stopped her. "You're right, GoGo. He was recklace and should have told us his plan before literally leaping into action, but you can't be too mad at him."

GoGo huffed and sat back. "Fine… but I'm still going to give him a stern talking to." The three other friends smiled at GoGo. Just then, the doors to the room opened and an exhausted, yet seemingly fine Hiro was wheeled in by Baymax.

The four older students jumped up and watched as Baymax wheeled Hiro to the side of the couch. Hiro glanced up at his fellow students before turning to Baymax.

"Uh… Go get some rest, buddy. I'm satisfied with my care." Baymax patted Hiro on the head, walked to the charging station in the corner, and deflated into his container.

Hiro watched this silently, the, turned to his team.

"…Are you guys okay?" Simultaneously, the group embraced their youngest member. All at once, they talked, cried, and held him close. Hiro simply closed his eyes and let them do as they wanted, yet suddenly, there was no noise and no one hugging him. He curiously opened his eyes.

GoGo was standing in front of him.

"Um…"

"What were you thinking, runt!?" GoGo grabbed Hiro by his shirt and tipped him back in his wheelchair. It was locked, so he couldn't move. The back wheels kept his head from hitting the floor, but that wasn't much of a comfort.

"Don't you dare do that again, understand!? We could have lost you! You could be dead!"

"It's because this was a fire, right?" GoGo was silent. Hiro nodded. "Thought so." He righted himself and looked at the group. "GoGo is right. One wrong move in that building… and I might be with Tadashi right now." He avoided their gazes and continued. "But I'm not sorry about saving Daisuke. You guys knew that once I heard his brother, I wasn't going to let him go through what I have." He sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "However, I'm sorry about scaring you guys. I promise that I'll never run… jump… blindly into a situation like that again." He rested his hands in his lap and stared at the group.

GoGo sighed.

"Whatever, pipsqueak."

Honey Lemon and Wasabi sat back in relief. Fred grinned and picked up the remote.

"Now that that's settled, how about some T.V.?" Fred turned on the television. A cartoon came to life on the screen, and the heroes relaxed. After a few cartoons, Honey Lemon pointed out that the city news would be on soon. This was met with carefully neutral faces, yet Fred expertly switched the channel over.

'Tonight, we bring you news regarding the devastating fire that engulfed a San Fransokyo apartment complex earlier today. As you loyal viewers are aware, the super team 'Big Hero 6' is still at large.' The team grimaced at the word usage. 'Today, the team could be seen at the scene of the fire. Over the past few months, the team's actions have come into question by citizens wondering why the team keeps secret identities.'

GoGo snorted.

"To hide from your ugly face."

Honey Lemon shushed her.

'Regardless, the team was present at today's mega fire.' Footage from the scene of the fire appeared on the screen. In the video, Honey Lemon threw chemical ball after chemical ball at the fire on the first floor. 'Whether or not this 'Big Hero 6' member is helping or hindering the situation is up for debate. Supporters of the team say that she was helping to stop the fire, while others say that she was purposefully making it worse.' Honey glared at the screen. The footage changed and scenes of Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo were shown. 'Yet, the most interesting development came from the team's supposed leader.' The footage changed once again and Hiro was shown on the screen. Hiro could be seen looking at the ground for several moments before literally leaping off of Baymax and through the window.

Hiro winced. "Okay, that looked worse than I thought I thought it would."

Immediately, the footage jumped, and Daisuke, with Hiro's helmet, was shown being shoved out of the window, followed by Hiro. The camera then shot forward, seemingly trying to catch a glimpse of his face, yet Hiro was angled perfectly. How could not be identified. The footage continued and Hiro was picked up by Baymax, held protectively from then on. Once more, the footage jumped. Hiro and Baymax were on the ground with Daisuke and his brother. The exchange between Hiro and Daisuke's brother could be seen, yet, like the rest of the footage, there was no sound. Then, the swarm happened.

People rushed the group, and Hiro had to fight to keep his helmet on. The footage progressed until the team had left the scene. Then, the view cut back to the newscaster.

'While we didn't have a chance to interview the team members, we did get the chance to interview the boy who was rescued and his brother.' Hiro shot forward, eyes glued to the screen. Good to their word, footage of the brothers appeared. The interviewer asked Daisuke what he thought of the person in purple who had helped him get out of the building.

'Well. I was scared of him at first, but then he gave me his helmet and I could breathe again! He helped me out of my hidey place and got me to the window. He didn't look very good, like, he looked sick, but he told me to trust his friend and pushed me to him!' Daisuke hugged his brother. 'The hero saved me.'

Daisuke's brother took the microphone.

"Daisuke… is all that I have. For years, is has just been me and him against the world. He's my everything, and I can't imagine living life without him.' He hugged his little brother tighter and bowed deeply again. He then straightened. 'As an older brother, I thank you, hero, for saving my little brother.' His eyes looked directly at the camera before he kissed his brother's forehead and said goodbye to the interviewer.

The screen shifted back to the newscaster. 'And there you have it. While the apartment complex was lost, no one was killed. Foul play has not been ruled out. We'll bring you more news as it becomes available.'

Fred turned the television off. Everyone glanced at Hiro, whose hair was hiding his face. Then, Hiro slowly got to his feet and left the room, closing the door to Fred's room and walking the short distance to a spare bedroom. The friend looked at each other before getting to their feet and exiting the room. They carefully walked to the spare bedroom and stopped at the door. A muffled sob left the room, and their hearts broke. Honey reached for the door handle, yet stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. Baymax put his hand down.

"I heard a sound of distress." He scanned the door. "Hiro is crying." He blinked twice. "Diagnosis: sadness. Recommended treatment: family." He slowly grasped the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open and quickly shutting it. He walked over to Hiro, who was sitting on the floor. Baymax sat next to Hiro on the floor and hugged him tightly.

"You are sad."

Hiro hiccupped. "Ya, buddy. A little." Hiro wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Baymax blinked. "The recommended treatment is family."

Hiro laughed. "Ya, but I don't have much of a family left." Baymax looked down as his belly lit up.

"Your family has been contacted."

Hiro gasped.

"Aunt Cass!? No! You can't let her know about the superhero stuff!"

Baymax blinked once more. "I am aware of this."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It opened, and Honey Lemon peeked in.

"Hey, Baymax… we got your message." Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred walked into the room and flopped down in random places around Hiro.

Fred grabbed a remote and pressed a few buttons. A T.V. came down from the ceiling.

"Family is a great treatment, but it goes better with T.V.."

Hiro smiled at his friends and leaned into Baymax. "You're right, Fred."

The six friends leaned together as various snacks and drinks appeared from random places in the room. Fred gathered the goods up and handed them out. Ya, family was a great treatment.

AndThisIsTheEndOfChapterOneLineBreak

I do not own Big Hero 6.

More to come. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, 'Big Hero 6' was on the move. This time, the mission was to track down the remaining microbots. Each member of the team had been given microbots to hunt on their own, so they, with the exception of Hiro and Baymax, had split up to search everywhere Professor Callaghan had been. Hiro and Baymax were standing on top of one of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology buildings. Hiro was using a remade neurotransmitter beneath his helmet, attempting to rattle every microbot and send them to his team members.

It was tough.

Thousands of microbots hadn't been lost in the portal and were scattered all over the city. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred had each been hit with microbots multiple times when Hiro had attempted to dislodge them from debris, pipes, garbage bins, or other places. Hiro sighed and called forth the microbots once more.

"Hiro, there are some microbots stuck in this drain."

Hiro located Honey Lemon from his visor and mentally commanded the microbots to rise. Luckily, they did what he wanted and didn't smack her in the head. This time. The microbots stacked on top of each other until they were within Honey Lemon's reach. She snatched up the strand of microbots and shoved them into her purse.

"Thanks, Hiro!"

Hiro grunted an affirmative and continued to scan the area. Each member of the team had been searching since sunrise, and they were exhausted.

"Uh, Hiro?" Wasabi muttered into the speaker. "Not to be the voice of bad news or anything, but there might be too many of these things to find in one day."

Hiro didn't reply. Instead, he held up his hand and concentrated on an area to his left. Five tiny microbots suddenly came into his view, and he snatched them out of the air. Hiro carefully handed them to Baymax, who took them and placed them into a jar.

Baymax shifted his gaze and looked toward the stairs to the roof. Hiro noticed this and tensed as he took a step closer to Baymax. With a soft click, the door latch turned and a sharply dressed man strode carefully across the roof.

"Ah, Hiro. Fancy meeting you here. Out for patrol?"

Hiro snorted and turned the communicator in his helmet off. "What do you want, Krei?"

Krei chuckled and twisted the expensive watch on his wrist. "What do I want? Oh, Hiro… What makes you think that I want anything from you? Can't a successful businessman take a stroll on the roof of a building without drawing the suspicion of a teenage superhero?"

Hiro glared at Krei. "I'll ask you again, Mr. Krei. What do you want?"

The businessman smiled at something in the distance. "If you think I'm after your microbots, then you're only partially right." Krei looked back at Hiro and took a few steps closer to him, bending down and looking him in the eye. "I'm not going to give up on those microbots of yours, but there is something else that has had my interest for a while."

"And what is that?" Hiro replied.

Krei pointed at Baymax. "I want… your robot."

"Not for sale."

Krei slid a hand down his face. "Not this again, kid."

"Give it up, Mr. Krei. You aren't going to get the microbots, and he-" Hiro pointed a thumb at Baymax. "-is my friend. He is not going to belong to your company. Not now or ever."

"Look, Hiro-" Krei held up a hand as Hiro tried to interrupt. "Don't let that bright mind of yours go to waste. Your inventions could change the world."

Hiro stared at the jar of microbots and sighed. "Believe me, Mr. Krei. They already have."

Krei sighed. "At least tell me what your reservations are about working with me. I don't see a downside."

Hiro put a hand on his chin and rubbed it in mock thought. "Huh, well let's see. What project was it that put Abigail Callaghan in hypersleep in an _alternate dimension_ and risked the lives of countless people? Oh, ya. Your freaking "Silent Sparrow" project, that's what. I've seen what your company can do behind the scenes, and I don't want any of my inventions to promote something like that."

"Yes, because deciding not to sell me your microbots in the first place had such a great outcome."

Hiro paled.

Realizing his mistake, Krei softened his tone. "Look, Silent Sparrow had horrible consequences… but it's in the past. I'm the only one with even a partial understanding of that project… well, other than Robert Callaghan, and even he had to put the old pieces of a portal back together to get it to work. None of my scientists were given all of the information for security reasons. So the portals were completely destroyed, and only I know exactly how to create them. That information is safe."

Hiro looked away. "Uh, you aren't the only one who knows exactly how the portals work."

Krei looked surprised and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hiro rubbed his arm. "When… when my team and I got the information from your computer, we wiped the originals so that no one would be able to recreate them." Hiro took a deep breath and looked at Krei. "We decided to keep the footage of Silent Sparrow, just in case you tried something." Krei glared, but Hiro stood firm. "I took the task of getting the video footage and deleting the information on how the project actually works."

Krei shook his head. "The video wasn't encrypted, of course, but the information on how the portals work was. I designed the encryptions myself."

Hiro chuckled and looked out at the city. "Oh, you wrote that program? Sorry, I broke that code in seconds."

Krei's jaw dropped. "So… you…"

Hiro glanced at him. "I had to make sure that all information pertaining to specifics on Silent Sparrow was destroyed. And to do that-"

Krei groaned. "You read all of it. And let me guess… you memorized it?"

Hiro nodded.

Krei took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. "Well, this is some interesting information. Indeed, Hiro… your intelligence has no limit."

"Krei-"

There was suddenly a large explosion to their left and both humans whipped their heads to the side.

Hiro rushed to the edge of the roof and grabbed onto some railing. "What was-"

"I… I have no idea." Krei quickly looked at Hiro. "But I can assure you that I didn't do it."

Hiro shook his head. "Well, ya. You're right here."

A dark cloud of what could be smoke was swirling up and around a building in the distance.

An alarm on Hiro's sleeve chose that moment to go off. Hiro quickly pressed a button and allowed the message to play. It was an emergency transmission sent out to police in the district near the explosion.

'There has been an explosion at a building in the district of Akiblossom. All emergency services please report to the pizza place on Sakura Drive.'

"What…?" Hiro asked. "This is just too weird."

Quick as a flash, Hiro ran over to Baymax and flipped onto his back. He took the jar filled with microbots and poured them into two rather large pockets in his suit.

"Take me to the pizza palace, Baymax."

"Hiro, wait!" Alistair Krei walked briskly over to the heroes. "Don't forget that I know your identity. I could leak it to the press…"

"And don't you forget, Alistair Krei, that I have that surveillance footage, which could ruin your name. You managed to sweep everything under the rug before, but what about a second time?" Hiro paused for a moment, and then continued. "And I can break any code on all the dirt that's probably stored away in the computers at your company, too. If I go down, so do you."

Alistair glared and Hiro just grinned.

"I'm glad that we had this little chat, Mr. Krei. But I think there are some people we need to save."

Hiro turned on his communicator.

"-For freak's sake! Turn on your communicator!" GoGo's voice blasted through the device and Hiro cringed.

"Hey, I'm back-"

"Good!" GoGo snapped. "Then get your behind over to this pizza palace. I'm sure you've at least seen the smoke. We need you on crowd control."

"Right." With a final glare at Krei, Hiro tapped Baymax twice and they shot off like a bullet.

"Sorry, guys… Alistair Krei decided to have a chat with me on the roof."

"Tell us about it later, Hiro. Honey Lemon replied. "The situation here is bad. There's smoke everywhere, but we can't find the source. I just got here, and there isn't fire or anything that we can see. Victims are saying that the dark smoke just appeared. A girl told me that lightning shot through it as well."

"Lightning?" Hiro asked.

"Ya. What? Are your ears failing you, kid?" GoGo snapped. "Just get here already. You too, Fred and Wasabi!"

"Almost there!" Fred replied.

"I'm kind of far away, guys. I can't fly or jump like some of you!" Wasabi griped.

"Baymax, let's give Wasabi a lift." Hiro leaned to the side and Baymax looked up at him.

"Okay, Hiro."

Bringing up a map of San Fransokyo on his visor, Hiro found Wasabi and flew to him. Wasabi reluctantly allowed Baymax to carry him to the pizza palace and jumped off as soon as possible, rushing over to the wreckage and GoGo.

Hiro dismounted and made to follow Wasabi, but a hand grabbed the back of his suit.

"Ah, Hiro. I could actually use your help." He heard Honey Lemon say.

Hiro turned to Honey Lemon and nodded. "Sure. GoGo mentioned crowd control? And where's the smoke?"

Honey Lemon nodded and gestured to Baymax for him to come over. "That's right. GoGo and I have been moving what pieces of building we could with my chemicals and now that Wasabi's here, we'll be fine. Could you and Baymax keep the parents away? They're the main distraction. Oh, and the smoke just disappeared. We have no idea what happened."

Hiro nodded. "That's weird, but okay. I'll help." Hiro jogged toward the parents who were screaming at Fred as Baymax followed behind.

"-can't do that! Our kids are in there!" A man covered in dust and dirt shouted at Fred who was jumping back and forth, attempting to stop the distressed parents from getting closer to the rubble.

"I know!" He shouted. "But you have to stay back. You'll just be in the way! My team is working on getting everyone out!"

A new man ran up to Fred and pushed him, trying to get Fred out of the way. Fred took a step back, but his suit was sturdy and he held firm. Baymax instantly walked forward and picked up the man who had pushed Fred. Baymax leaned in close to him as the man froze. "Please refrain from harming others. It can be detrimental to everyone's health." Baymax gently placed the man back down and the crowd took several steps back.

Fred sighed and turned to Hiro and Baymax. "Thanks, Baymax."

Baymax slowly nodded. Hiro, however, wasn't paying attention. He walked over to the group of adults and looked up at them. "What are all of your children's names?"

The group looked down at Hiro with scared and confused expressions. The citizens of San Fransokyo had guessed at the identity of the supposed leader of Big Hero 6, which included his age, and had come to the conclusion that he was rather young, yet there was nothing other than a glimpse of black hair, his voice, and what his uniform allowed the public to see for people to go on. Despite the awesome things that Big Hiro 6 had accomplished, Hiro's assumed age made most adults scoff at the team.

These were not most adults.

One woman stepped forward and bent down to speak. "Alex. My son's name is Alex."

The original man stepped forward. "Katie… and Bobbie Joe. My girls."

The man who had pushed Fred mumbled something and gestured at the woman. Hiro assumed Alex was his son as well.

"Okay", Hiro said, "We'll get them out for you. But you have to stay calm and stay back."

The group all nodded and Hiro nodded back. "Good. Also, if you could stall the reporters for us, that would help a lot."

A news reporter with a cameraman in tow was speed walking toward the group as Hiro said this. He turned and jogged over to Honey Lemon, leaving Baymax and Fred to deal with crowd control, now that the crowd was calmer.

"Okay. Consider the crowd controlled. What's happening?"

Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon sighed. Honey Lemon twirled a strand of hair before responding.

"The children are fine, but they're scared. Wasabi cut away enough of the building debris that we could talk to them, but they won't try to get closer. We'll just have to wait for the firefighters to cut a hole."

Hiro nodded. "Ya, we could do that… or I could get them out."

GoGo jumped in front of him. "I don't think so, squirt."

Hiro waved his hands at GoGo. "No, no. I meant with the microbots. I'll use the ones we have on hand and make a chain." Hiro brought a blueprint of the building up on his visor and memorized it, then pulled off his helmet before his friends could protest to reveal the neurotransmitter and a black ninja mask wrapped around his eyes. "I thought that I might need to remove my helmet again." He smirked. "So I got a mask."

GoGo nodded and stepped out of the way. "Alright, kid. That's more like it."

Hiro glanced at the hole in the building and commanded the microbots in the area to form a line. There weren't as many as he had used at the showcase, but he could form a line…

There were multiple crashes throughout the building and everyone in the area gasped. Hiro grunted and stared, shocked, at the building.

"No…" Hiro said. He moved around and got closer to the debris. He pushed some junk out of the way and stared at the wiggling microbots on the ground. He quickly knocked some dust away from another wiggling pile of microbots, then another, then another. Hiro stuttered as he looked at his friends. "The whole place is full of them."

Wasabi dashed over to him and inspected the wiggling robots. Hiro was right. "Little man, what's going on?"

"I… I don't know. But I'll try to only use the ones we brought." Hiro closed his eyes and concentrated, but it was no use. All the microbots started twitching and moving all over the place. What remained of the building shook once more and Hiro pulled the headband off his head."

"Dang. The damaged ones are too close. Sorry, guys. We'll have to wait for the firefighters." Hiro folded up the headband and put it in his pocket. Hiro ran a hand through his hair and mumbled. "Tadashi would have thought of something."

The group was silent. A few minutes passed and the team was relieved when a group of firefighters arrived on the scene with multiple tools fit for the job. With some help from Wasabi, the firefighters began more intricate work on the tunnel Wasabi had started. He stepped back, as most of the firefighters didn't want to get near him. It was working. They cut a few feet in with no trouble, but Wasabi was too late to stop one firefighter from cutting through a particular beam. What was once a tunnel collapsed in front of the workers.

Hiro growled and began to pace. If he had just been able to get the darn microbots to work then there wouldn't be an issue. His brother would have found a way.

Hiro stopped pacing and looked back at the building. He tilted his head to the side and began to walk away from the group. Another angle, another angle, another… bingo. He pushed some rubble out of the way and grinned, showing off the gap between his teeth. He did some mental math and concluded that this path would meet up with the collapsed one Wasabi was working on earlier. It was time to steal. Putting on an innocent face, Hiro tiptoed over to a fire truck. If he was right, then there should be… yes. He grabbed a box filled with high-powered glow sticks and casually strolled around the wreckage back to his "probably, most likely" path. He cracked a glow stick and grinned at its brightness. He'd have to _ask _for some of these for himself later. He chucked the glow stick through the tiny opening and smiled as it illuminated a partial tunnel. He cracked another and tossed it a little farther. Pretty clear! He repeated the pattern until a fairly long path had been made. Hiro cracked a dozen more and shoved them into every pocket he had made in his uniform. When he ran out of pockets, he cracked the last few glow sticks and put them into his socks. Perfect. He was ready. Hiro got down on all fours and shoved a piece of wood out of the way. The path was well-lit, but he knew that he'd need something else. A tool. A power tool. Yes. He jumped up and sneakily made his way back over to the firefighters. They were pretty good, so he'd have to use his ninja skills. A firefighter placed what looked like a can opener on the ground and picked up a different tool. Oh, that might work. Without much trouble, Hiro snatched up the tool and began his trek back to his tunnel.

"What are you doing?"

Hiro jumped and turned to see GoGo glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm just… hanging around."

"You look like a glow worm. What are you up to?"

"Nothing! See?" Hiro sat on the ground and rocked back and forth. "Just staying out of trouble."

She stared, obviously unamused, at him. "Uh huh. Ya, you're not leaving my sight."

Hiro panicked. Now what? Well, there was always the truth. "Actually, I found a possible path over there." He pointed in the direction he had been walking. "Want to see?" GoGo perked up. "Cool. Maybe then the firefighters and Wasabi will have better luck."

Celebrating internally at his success, he got up and jogged back to his discovery. He gestured widely at his glow stick path once GoGo was close enough and smiled. "How's this?"

GoGo nodded approvingly. "Good going, kiddo." GoGo called to the group and motioned for them to come over. Most came without hesitation, as they were getting nowhere clearing so much debris with no results. Wasabi was the first to make it over. One look at the tunnel caused him to punch the air in triumph.

"Great job! I'm assuming this is your doing, Hiro since you're positively glowing with excitement."

Hiro shrugged. "Eh, I can't deny that."

Only one firefighter walked over to the team. Many people weren't too sure about the motives of the super team, despite having shown that they were the good guys time and time again. The firefighter bent down and inspected the tunnel before glancing up and raising an eyebrow at Hiro. "I'm assuming that you were going to use the equipment you stole from me to crawl through this tunnel?"

Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon glared at Hiro.

"Uh… maybe."

Before the team could say a word, the firefighter sighed, held up a hand, and turned toward the tunnel. She pulled out what looked like a metal wand and extended it, tapping on the walls around the tunnel. Nothing moved. She pushed the wand back to its original size and slipped it into a pocket.

"All right, glow stick kid. I've heard that you're pretty good. I saw your flying leap into a burning building a while ago so I know you're no stranger to collapsing buildings." She gestured to the tunnel. "This tunnel looks stable, but how do you know it leads to our victims?"

Hiro squirmed and pointed at the collapsed tunnel. "The tunnel over there led to the main party room, if the original blueprints of the building are to be believed." He pointed to the glowing tunnel. "This one will lead to a closet if my mental math is correct, which it is. I can open that door if it's there or cut through it and gain access to the main room."

She shook her head. "No need. There are robots made for this kind of stuff for a reason, ya know. Haven't you heard of SFIT? Their robotics department isn't half bad."

The heroes smiled at each other.

The firefighter reached into a pocket and pulled out a metal scarab beetle, about the size of a phone. She flipped it over and tapped a few buttons on the underside of the robot and it came to life, shining a bright light forward and wiggling in her palm. She placed in on the ground and it shot forward into the tunnel. She pulled up the sleeve of her suit and tapped her watch, providing everyone a green view of what the scarab saw.

"This was actually invented by a graduate student at SFIT a few years back. It crawls through and around debris, cutting through it when necessary to get to someone or something, then we go in and finish the job. Their debut was actually at the SFIT science fair a while back. It's a shame, really. I heard that the inventor was the one killed in the fire. Tadashi Hamada, I believe."

Hiro looked, astonished, at the watch. He... he remembered that! How did he forget about it? It was one of Tadashi's first successes at SFIT! Hiro was, of course, the first person Tadashi showed his invention to once he deemed it finished, but…

"So… how do you have one?" Hiro asked.

The firefighter smiled. "The kid made over a dozen of them and gave them to the San Fransokyo police and fire departments, but he wouldn't accept payment. He said that we should put it in a scholarship fund for the SFIT science fair. So that's what we did." She sighed. "Their debut was actually trying to find him after the fire, but we couldn't even give him that." She bowed her head and stared intently at the watch. "But maybe we'll have better luck today. The beetle scanned the tunnel and you were right. It's big enough for small children to fit through and led to a closet. It's cutting a hole to the closet now."

She showed them her watch and they watched as the beetle finished cutting a hole through the wall. The door to the main room was visible to them as the beetle began to crawl across the room.

"There's a feature that allows me to speak into the watch and beetle will project what I say. Maybe, just maybe, the kids will follow it out. Once it cuts through the door, it'll scan for the childr-"

The beetle's feed suddenly blurred as if the it were moving quickly before abruptly ending, leaving the watch with nothing but static.

"What the..." The firefighter tapped on the watch and hit the buttons on the side, but the static continued.

"I've never seen that before. It's not responding. Did any of you catch what happened?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Fantastic." She got down on all fours and inspected the tunnel. "The beetle cut through what was blocking the path before it lost contact. The tunnel is actually stable now. If I can just…" She tried to crawl into the tunnel, but it was no use. Despite being fairly thin, she was too big. She stood up and examined Hiro.

"I don't ask civilians for help, especially tiny ones. But you aren't quite a civilian, are you? You're pretty small, purple kid. Can you fit? I'll let you use the tool you stole. Despite its looks, it's idiot proof."

Hiro looked away but nodded. "Well, ya. I knew that I'd fit before you came over here. Also, thanks."

The firefighter nodded. "Okay, kid. You're up."

Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and GoGo grabbed Hiro and spun him to face them.

"Be careful, little dude."

"Stay safe, okay?"

"You're an idiot."

Hiro glared at GoGo. "At least I didn't go in without talking to you first."

"I bet you were about to before I found you though, short stack."

Hiro made a rude face at GoGo before crouching down and making his way into the tunnel. These glow sticks really were nice. He brushed them aside as he made his way over and around random junk, being careful not to poke his eye out. Once again, however, he was covered in debris. Fortunately, however, the tunnel was holding strong and he had fairly fresh air. He wiggled through a rather small section of the already too small tunnel and hoped that the trapped kids were smaller than him. He smoothed out and decluttered as much of the tunnel as he could in preparation for the kids to crawl through. Speaking of which…

"Yo, can you kids hear me!?"

No response. Darn it.

He turned his head and shouted the way he came. "Can you hear me!?"

"Ya, glow worm! You okay!?" He heard the firefighter say.

"I'm fine! Just making sure you weren't asleep!"

Hiro heard grumbling and smiled. Small victories were the sweetest.

He continued on his journey of clearing the tunnel and inching along until a very solid something blocked his path. He pushed it. No dice. He saw the perfect hole that the beetle had cut and smiled. His brother was brilliant. Must be time for the can opener. He grabbed it and steadily placed it against the flat thing blocking his way. He clicked it on and it moved upward, slicing through the… ah, it was some kind of wood, and he turned the can opener look-alike, eventually making a door. Wasabi couldn't do better than that! He pushed the wood over and it hit the floor with a solid smack. Hey! A room! A real one! He pulled himself through the door and stood up, bathing the room in the glow he let off.

A mangled face smiled at him.

He let out a manly shriek and staggered back into a wall. Still screaming, he snatched up the can opener-like thing and turned it on once more, shaking it at the… oh, wait.

It was just a mask. Hiro stopped screaming and carefully looked closer. The mask was attached to an exoskeleton. Oh, it was just a broken animatronic figure. Right, the pizza palace was famous for those.

Hiro let out a shaky laugh and turned off the tool.

Right… he was in the closet. Must be spare parts. He looked around the room at all the creepy masks, legs and random furry items. Time to go. Hiro carefully tiptoed around the freaky animatronic and grasped the door handle. He turned it slowly and was satisfied when he opened the door.

The main room was weirdly intact. Hiro glanced to where Wasabi's bigger tunnel must have led to right next to the closet and saw that there was a noticeable hole in the wall. What looked like the main doors to the place were collapsed and sealed shut with debris along with the hallways out. Other than that and some of the ceiling littering the floor, the room was whole. Awesome! And… there were the kids! They were hanging out near the animatronics from the place.

"Hey! I'm here to get you out!"

Hiro jogged toward the kids and they screamed. He stopped, confused, and stared at them.

"What!?"

They pointed to something behind him and he slowly turned his head.

A mangled face smiled at him.

Hiro yelped and brandished the can opener-weapon with as much fury as a glow worm could muster.

The face blinked at him.

"Uh… can you understand voice commands?"

The mangled animatronic nodded.

"Oh, good. Well, I'm here to get these kids to safety… so if you could just back up and hang out against the wall or something, I'll get them out."

The animatronic's head slowly tilted and it got down on all fours, crawling toward Hiro.

Hiro didn't move.

Once close, the animatronic rose to its full height, almost twice Hiro's size, and stared him down. Then it reached out a hand… and slowly ruffled his hair, presenting Tadashi's beetle to him.

Hiro took the beetle and stared. "Uh…"

It let out a small screeching sound and smiled wider. It stared for a few more moments before getting down on all fours and speedily crawling to a wall, up it, and onto the ceiling, staring at Hiro from above.

"…Right. Thanks."

Hiro pocketed the beetle then turned to face the kids, only to see three more tall figures in his way. With just the glow sticks, the room was really bright and the creepy, smiling faces were easy for him to see.

"… I'm assuming you heard me talk to the one on the ceiling, right?"

The three figures nodded.

"Great. So… I'm here to help. Would you please step aside?"

The animatronics all crouched down and leaned forward at him, studying him in a similar way to the first animatronic.

Yet, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as their predecessor, they grinned widely and stepped aside. At once, three children dashed over to Hiro and grabbed him, talking all at once and confusing the genius.

"Hey, guys. One at a time. Seriously, though. None of you thought to just ask to leave or move?"

One of the kids shrugged. "They were staring at us, and where could we go?"

Hiro put up his hands. "Ya, I guess you're right. Okay, then. You all will be leaving the way I came in. Follow me!"

The tiny group followed behind Hiro and made it into the closet. Hiro glanced back and stared at the animatronics, which were waving at them, and he waved back.

Turning toward the kids, he gestured at the tunnel. "Okay, so who's first?"

The kids looked at each other and simply stared at Hiro.

Hiro sighed. "Okay." He pointed at kid resembling the mother he talked to. "You're Alex, right?"

The child nodded.

"Fantastic. Your mom and dad are outside waiting for ya."

Hiro pulled out some glow sticks and handed them to Alex.

"Think you can lead the way?"

Alex nodded once more and crouched down, crawling forward and into the tunnel.

"So you two are Bobbie Joe and Katie, I'm guessing?"

They nodded.

"I see that you guys take after Alex. Okay. Your Dad is out there and…"

The girls grabbed some glow sticks off of Hiro and crawled after Alex through the tunnel.

Hiro smiled. "I must have a way with children!"

He took one more look at the pizza palace and was startled when he saw all four animatronics in the doorway. He stared at them for a while before slowly waving.

They slowly waved back.

Thoroughly creeped out, Hiro dove into the tunnel and followed the children out.

He wished he hadn't, though.

Despite their efforts, Baymax and Fred weren't able to keep the media away for long once more news vans had arrived. As soon as he reached daylight, his helmet was shoved onto his head and he was yanked out of the tunnel.

It was Honey Lemon. Hiro managed to shove his can opener/weapon into the hands of a stunned police officer and give instructions to give it to the firefighters before he was tugged away. Holding his hand tightly, she pulled him around a corner as her other hand quickly tapped buttons on her purse. Three blue balls popped out of her purse. She caught them all in the same hand and expertly tossed them at the ground; making long strands of… something… burst out and make a very tall wall. Oh, that would stop people from following. She pulled him through a few alleyways and empty streets before they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we're safe now, Hiro." Honey Lemon tapped her helmet. "How is everyone doing?"

Way too many voices came through the communicator at once, and they were not any of the four they were expecting.

Hiro slid down the wall to the ground below him and put his head in his hands. "The paparazzi got them, huh?"

Honey Lemon sat down next to him. "Apparently."

Hiro looked up at Honey Lemon. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Honey Lemon nodded. "Oh, ya."

It wasn't long before GoGo sped around the corner.

She tugged off her helmet and collapsed next to Hiro. "Good job, glow worm."

Hiro examined the glow sticks still attached to him. They were still going strong. He was totally getting more of these.

"Thanks. So what happened to you?"

"Eh. Some reporters wanted interviews. I told them that we handled it and you got the kids out. They wanted more, but I _politely_ told them that I was busy and skated out of there." She looked concernedly at Hiro. "Most of the questions they asked were about you, Hiro. I'm scared that they'll try something major and you'll be found out."

They were all silent as they thought about what lay ahead. Hiro slowly pulled the beetle about of his pocket. The neurotransmitter fell out along with it and he picked it up with his other hand. Hiro stared at both pieces of technology before flipping the beetle over. He pulled a glove off and ran his fingers over the beetle. Tadashi always put a… yes. He felt the familiar, if not smaller, indents of an access port and pushed it. The port slid out, revealing yet another green card. It resembled an old SD card in size and he slowly picked it out of the robot. Hiro smiled as he looked at it. Fortunately, the chip was undamaged. The beetle was only beaten in a few places. He could fix it. Update it, maybe?

Could he connect it with his neurotransmitter?

Possibilities flashed before his eyes as his genius brain worked. It was exciting!

He snapped back to reality when a tired-looking Wasabi zombie-walked around the corner and sat in front of Hiro.

"Those reporters are really persistent."

They all chuckled. Hiro slipped the chip back into the scarab beetle and pocketed both the neurotransmitter and the beetle. He'd get to them later.

Hiro had just begun to really worry about Fred when he ran past the alley they were in. GoGo groaned loudly and they all shouted at Fred. He backtracked and hopped over to them, collapsing near Hiro.

"Guys, reporters are scary. They expect you to talk to them, but they won't stop talking."

Hiro got up and glanced out of the alleyway. No Baymax.

Hiro tapped his helmet a few times. "Baymax? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Buddy, where are you? Show me what you see."

A long moment passed before a sketchy feed appeared on Hiro's visor. The low battery symbol flashed as Baymax waddled forward. A single phrase flashed across the screen as Baymax followed a cat.

"_Hairy Baby_"

Hiro face palmed as he pulled up a GPS and located him.

"Guys, Baymax is okay. He just has a low battery."

The team reluctantly got up and looked expectantly at their leader.

"Uh… he's at a park nearby. Come on."

The team followed Hiro through the alleyways until they reached a secluded park on the outskirts of Akiblossom. Sure enough, there was Baymax. He was sitting on a bench, petting an orange cat.

Hiro groaned as he walked over to Baymax. "Okay, buddy. Time to go."

Surprisingly, Baymax managed to stand up and nod. Still holding the cat, he waddled out of the park and down the road. The rest of the team followed. Honey Lemon lived only a few miles from the Akiblossom district, so they decided to head to her apartment. It was an interesting trip up the stairs, but they made it. Honey Lemon unlocked the door and the team practically fell in. Hiro walked Baymax over to the charging station (every team member had one at their place now) and took off Baymax's armor until only the gloves remained.

"Hey, Baymax… could I hold the hairy baby for a second?"

Baymax nodded and handed the cat to Hiro. With one hand holding the cat, Hiro removed Baymax's gloves and pushed him into his charging station. Hiro handed the cat back to Baymax and wandered over to his friends. They were spread out in various positions along the pink couch, having removed their armor, thrown it about, and gotten comfortable. Hiro followed their lead in taking off his armor, but walked into the bathroom and ran water through his hair to get the dirt out. He dried his hair with a towel and tossed it into the laundry basket before walking out of the bathroom and squeezing between Fred and Honey Lemon on the couch. Everyone stared at the television.

"Do… do you guys want to watch the news?" Honey Lemon asked.

Hiro grabbed the remote and turned it on, preparing for the worst. He flipped through the channels until he reached the news. They waited for the commercials to end, and held their breath as the broadcast began.

'Tonight, we bring you news regarding the pizza palace catastrophe in the Akiblossom district of San Fransokyo. Earlier today, the well-known pizza palace off Sakura Drive had a swirling vortex of smoke above it. Officials aren't sure of the cause at this time, but are researching the phenomena. Witnesses say that various debris came crashing down from the vortex as a bolt of lightning flashed across it. Apparently, the debris crushed various parts of the pizza palace. Most inside the establishment were able to escape, but three children were trapped when debris blocked the door.'

"Here it comes…" Hiro sighed.

A video of Wasabi cutting through a beam played on the screen.

'The infamous, 'Big Hero 6' was at the scene today, apparently trying to cut through the debris to reach the children.'

The video switched to the firefighters cutting through the wrong beam, causing the first tunnel to collapse.

'Although firefighters were unable to reach the children, the team's smallest member, and apparent leader, managed to crawl through a tunnel and get the children out.'

The video switched once more and displayed Hiro when he first crawled into the tunnel, then cut to a much closer image of the children crawling out followed by Honey Lemon pushing Hiro's helmet onto his head and dashing away, followed by multiple reporters chasing after them.

'Once again, we were unable to interview the purple-clad leader of 'Big Hero 6'; however, our excellent news crew did manage to catch a few words from some other team members.'

Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred each had an extremely short interview that mainly consisted of them saying that they had to be somewhere and trying to get away from reporters. Fred did manage to say that the team was "totally awesome", but that was about it. The interviewers were happy to take video of Baymax… from 10 feet away. It was obvious to the team that his battery had started to run low at one point during the video, but to an outsider it appeared like he was just staring. Without warning, he shot off, turning a corner faster than the team had ever seen, losing the reporters easily as he searched for, they assumed, the cat happily curled up in his arms. The kids' interviews were much longer, as they went on and on about how "great the purple guy was" and how he "told the bad robots to leave them alone". They happily showed off their glow sticks and waved to the cameras as the exhausted parents told of how "the purple child kept order" and "got their angels back to them". Hiro smiled at this point as the others sent him questioning looks about the "bad robots".

The screen shifted back to the news room reporter. 'Although no one knows the identity of this vigilante team, an anonymous party has set up a reward for anyone who gives information leading to the identities of these people.' All six of their images were flashed across the screen, showing many angles of their outfits and faces along with the reward amounts. Each one was fairly high, but it was Hiro's that made them worry. There were _a lot _of zeroes.

'It doesn't come as a surprise to many that the identities of these persons are wanted. With the ever-present questions of 'how they react so quickly, how they are so strong, and will they use their abilities for evil' looming over the heads of the citizens of San Fransokyo, this team could be a serious threat to our safety. Also, the damage to properties in the area caused by the team's antics during their supposed "rescues" has led many to believe that they must pay for their actions. We asked well-known businessman Alistair Krei if he knew anything of the team. Here was his response.'

The video changed to a group of reporters walking after Alistair Krei shooting questions at him. One of which was whether he knew the identities of the team. "Ah, no. No, I don't." He replied. "And I didn't set up the reward. Please, no more questions…" The video switched once more to a group of people with signs with things like 'Big Hero 6 are heroes!' and 'Let the super heroes be!' written on them. Obviously on their side, these people exclaimed all that the heroes had done right while a much larger group on a different street held up signs proclaiming 'Down with Big Hero 6!' and 'Show us your faces!'. Finally, the video cut away and went back to the main news reporter.

'We have just received word from the anonymous party that the leader of Big Hero 6's bounty has just been tripled.' The news reporter smiled brightly, obviously pleased with this. 'Well, this certainly proves that the public must know the identities of this team. After all, if they have nothing to hide, then they can show us their faces. Only criminals hide their identities.'

A full body picture of Hiro in his suit with his helmet on filled the screen. The reward, or bounty as they called it, for his identity flashed at the bottom of the screen along with instructions to call the news station with any information.

The reporter shuffled their papers before continuing. 'The anonymous party has paid for multiple commercials on this channel and many others, advertising for the identities of these vigilantes. We wish them luck and hope that you, the citizens of San Fransokyo, do the right thing and report this team.' Looking away, but glancing back at the camera, the reporter grinned. 'Oh, and if 'Big Hero 6' is watching this right now…' They leaned in close. 'Do the right thing and turn yourselves in.'

The news cut to a commercial, broadcasting the criminality of their team and demanding that their identities be revealed. Honey Lemon turned off the news and the team stared into space. What were they going to do?

Hiro hiccupped and looked at his team. "I'm so, so sorry. I got you all into this mess. If I had just… just…"

"Just what, Hiro?" GoGo said. "This isn't your fault!" She pointed at the television. "It's that crazy anonymous party! Whoever they are, they have it in for us." She crossed her arms and bowed her head, leaning back on the couch.

"A bounty…" Honey Lemon said. "Who would want our identities that badly? And why? Why offer money? Why go after Hiro? Everyone knows he's young. We're all young. We're practically kids."

Hiro hugged his knees and bowed his head, beginning to shake. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! He wasn't a criminal. He helped people. Why did they need to know who he was?

GoGo leaned over and hugged him. Honey Lemon followed her lead along with Wasabi and Fred, all moving in to offer Hiro all the support and hugs they could. Baymax stepped off of his charger and waddled over to the group, placing their new cat onto Hiro's lap and warming up to provide heat to everyone.

Hiro hugged their new cat close as the group tried to comfort him.

What were they going to do?

EndofChapter2Line

Well, that escalated quickly.

My one-shot has become a multi-chapter story. Oh, dear. What am I getting myself into?

I knew where I had wanted this story to go if I decided to continue it last year, but negative criticism from my family warped the story into something that was making others happy, but not me, so I just stopped trying. Now I've gone and changed it up once again. At least it's closer to my original idea.

Special thanks to we-have-to-gogo-tomago for motivating me to write more.

AkaiMurasaki: You rock.

NetBug009: Your advice has changed my life. I think I fixed up the first chapter. You're right; it is so much easier to read!

Anonymous: No, you're awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the moment, Hiro was quite tired of using his big brain.

It hadn't been long before the team had come out of their group hug with Honey Lemon suggesting that everyone get comfortable for the night and that she would get some blankets and pillows. The team had spread out, finding their spots and settling in for the night after thanking Honey Lemon.

But, of course, Hiro couldn't sleep.

Hiro rolled off of Baymax and wiggled out of the many blankets the team had piled onto him before tiptoeing to the kitchen. He grabbed a notebook with a fluffy pen attached and began sketching. His friends weren't safe, so he'd protect them. It was crucial that his team be able to blend in now. He realized that the reporters had already taken many photos and videos of their current outfits, but he had to hide them somehow. Hiro knew from experience that the thugs and criminals of San Fransokyo generally wore black and were pretty hard for the police to catch, so maybe a change of suits was in order. Hiro began with Fred. Knowing that Fred wouldn't give up his suit for the world, Hiro decided that a darker version would be fine. He'd ask Fred what he wanted and use the 3D printer at the lab. Wasabi was next. His headgear would need to be expanded, as it allowed too much to be shown. Hiro sketched until he came up with a more practical design. It featured a full face visor and hood, allowing Wasabi to completely hide his hair and neck. Nice. Just darken the colors and he'd be fine. GoGo's suit could just be reprinted in different colors with no other alterations. Honey Lemon would need some new gloves and a way to hide her hair. Hiro shrugged. He stuffed his hair into his helmet for the most part so he'd just reprint Honey Lemon's helmet with room for that adjustment along with the change in colors. Baymax would just need a reprint as well. A large one. Maybe a small visor to cover his eyes? Sure. As for himself… Hiro paused in his sketching. Well, he could just duct tape super magnets to himself and he'd be about as useful as always. He sighed and pushed the notebook and pen to the side, laying his head on his arms. He was a burden. Sure, he was small and could crawl into places that his teammates couldn't, but it was just a coincidence. They worried about him all the time; pushing him out of harm's way and paying him way too much attention.

Well, he would just have to change that.

Grabbing the sketchpad once more, Hiro scratched out the rough sketch of his suit and flipped the notebook over. New design. Brand new. Okay. What did he have? Uh… microbots? But those were kind of useless now. Hiro scrunched up his nose. Well, he had the scarab beetle. Maybe a redesign in a darker color and some major adjustments to the tech… ya. So how could he control them, then? The broken microbots all over the place would just react badly again if he used the neurotransmitter. Would he ever be able to collect them all after this? Probably not. Ugh. This was hard. Hiro looked around the room. He needed some inspiration.

To his immediate left was a toaster. Nah. To his right was a telephone. Voice commands? Possible. But what if he couldn't always be heard? Hiro continued to search the room with his eyes until they landed on Honey Lemon's tablet. Leaving the notebook, Hiro walked over to island in the middle of the kitchen and picked up the tablet after removing the headphones from it. He turned it on and flipped through the apps. A few vintage video games that had been remade for tablets caught his eye. Video games. He was good at those. He tapped on an icon and was surprised to see that a virtual game controller appeared at the bottom of the screen, buttons ready to be tapped instead of pushed. Oh, ya. It looked like Megabot's controller. Hiro grinned at the memories. Yes, yes, double yes! Multiple controllers could fit on a tablet screen and… the internet bars. San Fransokyo was known for stellar internet access everywhere. Now THAT wouldn't be messed up by the malfunctioning microbots! But what could he control? He'd only be able to control a few scarab beetles at once with this. Like… four at the most. Dang it. Hiro closed the app, turned off the tablet, and put it back. He'd look around the lab tomorrow to see what he could find. Perhaps he could use electricity as a weapon? Oh, ya. That'd be so cool.

With the knowledge of what his weapon would be, Hiro snatched up the notebook and began sketching his new suit. He'd need a power source to keep a tablet, or whatever he finally used, charged. Hiro looked at the headphones previously plugged into Honey Lemon's tablet. Perfect. He sketched out a pair of large headphones and admired his work. He was used to wearing a similar pair to this, so at least he'd be comfortable. He could fit a very nice battery in these headphones. Now to deal with the actual suit. It had to be black, to blend in with the shadows. He made sure to cover his legs this time, adding extra fabric wrapping around at the bottom of his legs and part of his feet. Good. Now how could he hide and store a tablet? A trench coat? Sure. He was about to add one before he froze.

The drawing looked very similar to Yokai.

Hiro tore out the page and furiously redrew the headphones. Those were safe from Callaghan's influence. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Hiro began to redraw his outfit. This time around, he kept his old suit's design, despite his feelings of it being useless, but lengthened the material on the legs and removed the large gloves. Hiro paused. He could keep the magnets on his knees and shoes, but what about his hands? That would get in the way of using the tablet. In fact, how could he fly and help his team at the same time? Hiro shrugged. He'd have to put the magnets somewhere that didn't interfere with his fingers in case he needed to fly. He decided on putting the magnets over the top of his hands to avoiding hindering his use of the tablet, allowing him flight on Baymax if need be by making fists with his hands. He'd have some thin, dark fabric on his fingers to use the tablet. Huh. He'd have to hide out somewhere to use a tablet, though. Hiro nodded. All the better. He'd be out of the way and wouldn't be a burden. But where to store the tablet? A… backpack? Ya. In fact, he could give the robots matching backpacks. A small backpack could hold quite a battery; insuring that the robots helping him wouldn't run out of power. Baymax could never quite hold his charge for long enough no matter what Hiro did. Maybe he could make Baymax's armor capable of holding a charge, allowing Baymax much more time completely online and not wanting to chase after cats. Good. He added a hood and visor like Wasabi's to the outfit and grinned. Not too shabby.

Satisfied with his designs and changes, Hiro gathered his papers, shoved them into his pocket with the microbots that hadn't fallen out, and sneaked back into the living room. Baymax was sitting up and staring at him. The robot patted Hiro on the head but said nothing as he leaned back and allowed Hiro to climb onto him and snuggle into the blankets.

Hiro closed his eyes and was drifting in and out of sleep for a while before he heard voices.

"I don't like it. This design hides my awesome hair."

"Can it, Wasabi. We have bigger issues than your hair."

"The hood covering my hair in this sketch is a very big issue, GoGo."

Sketch? Oh. Uh-oh.

Hiro opened his eyes and noticed that the blankets had been disturbed. He checked his pockets. No papers. He looked up and noticed that his friends were all staring at the sketches he had made this morning. Jumping up, tried to grab a sketch from GoGo, but she held it over her head.

"That's not fair, GoGo." Hiro frowned at her.

"Ya, well life's not fair." She brought the paper back down and shoved it in his face. "You redesigned our outfits. Mainly yours. Not mine, though."

Hiro snatched the sketch from her and shoved it into his pocket. "Everyone needed a costume update. You all aren't safe with your current outfits, so these will be better. They'll be dull colors so that we don't stick out, and have much more fabric to cover everything."

"Okay. Fine, but what was so bad about your suit that you had scrap most of it and do a redesign?"

Hiro gave GoGo a puzzled look. "You don't know? I mean, I'm pretty useless to you guys as I am now. This way I can stay out of your way and fight at the same time."

His teammates started talking at once, saying that he wasn't useless and that he was very important to the team.

Hiro held up his hand and silenced them. "I don't want to hear it. My mind is made up. I'm more useful to the team from a distance. Now, what I want to know is what you all think of the designs you took from my pocket."

Fred was the first to speak. "It's boring."

Hiro smiled at him. "That's the point. You won't stand out as much."

"I'm pretty sure that Fred will stand out no matter what kind of monster outfit you stick in him."

Hiro shrugged at GoGo. "I can only do so much. What about the rest of you?"

They asked about what the headphones and backpack were for, but Hiro waved off their questions, saying that it was a surprise. Other than Wasabi's objection about his hair being covered, the team felt that Hiro changing the designs, if it made him happy, would be okay.

"Good. Honey Lemon, do you have the space to store our suits?"

Honey Lemon nodded. "Sure. This apartment has attic space."

"Thanks, Honey Lemon."

After their conversation, Honey Lemon invited them to eat breakfast. Hiro wasn't hungry, but that didn't stop his teammates from forcing him to eat cereal and toast.

Honey Lemon decided to keep the cat… for now.

Seeing as the group had left their things back at the lab, they decided to head there together before going their separate ways for the day.

They took their time walking back, talking and enjoying their time together. Hiro allowed himself to relax as he walked down the park pathway near the university. They reached the end of the park and paused at the scene in front of them.

Cop cars were strewn about on campus. Various people with badges interviewed disgruntled students and staff at the university as officers carried out boxes from one of the buildings.

Hiro immediately assumed the worst. The police had figured out who they were. Oh, this was so bad. Hiro was about to suggest that they walk away, but an officer noticed them and jogged over. The officer looked oddly at Baymax before shrugging and tapping on a tablet. It was probably for notes or something.

"Mind telling me where you kids were last night?"

Honey Lemon was quick to answer, stating that they had been at her house.

"So you kids weren't near the school, huh? All right. Thanks." The officer lowered his tablet.

Wasabi stepped forward and awkwardly coughed. "So, what happened?"

The officer raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard? A 3D printer was stolen from the medical department."

"Can we go to our labs?" Hiro asked.

The man eyed him before shrugging. "As long as you don't go near the medical department, I don't see why not. Aren't you a bit young to be a student here, though?"

Hiro sighed and crossed his arms. They thanked the officer for the information and he quickly left. It was weird, though, that there were so many officers around. Were they hiding something?

Once he was in his personal lab, Hiro shut the door and leaned back in a comfy chair. Something was off. Why would someone steal a 3D printer from the medical department? While still adequate for printing various equipment and miscellaneous things for medical students, their printers hadn't yet been upgraded with the latest tech. It would make much more sense to steal one from the robotics department, with the Wi-Fi capabilities and… oh. Hiro face-palmed. Duh. The medical department printers were too old be traced. If hooked up to a good computer, even a novice hacker could scramble a trace. That's clever. Wait. That's too clever. How could they have known that the printers hadn't yet been upgraded? In fact, how could someone steal one of those without anyone seeing them? They were huge and they were heavy. Only someone who knew the place well would be able to pull this off.

Oh. Was the thief a student?

Ugh. There was no way to prove that. Besides, it wasn't his concern. Unless the thief came back. Dang. He'd have to think about this later.

Hiro looked up at Baymax as the robot looked out the window. "How about a brand new reprint of your armor, big guy?"

Baymax looked down at Hiro and nodded his approval.

"Okay, you're up first."

Hiro pressed a button on the wall and allowed a screen to cover the window before firing up the fairly new 3D printer in his lab and rolling over to the computer. He didn't want anyone to find out about the super hero thing, after all. He recolored Baymax's suit and added a small, rectangular box to his back. It was just big enough for a small battery, but it wouldn't interfere with anyone flying on his back. Deciding that the armor should be a bit more portable, Hiro designed the suit to transform into a rather large looking suitcase with wheels; perfect for quick and inconspicuous transportation. Hiro pressed a few keys on the keyboard and began to print the pieces of armor. It took a while, but everything went smoothly. Hiro admired the dark tones of the suit as he slipped a spare battery into the box attached to one of the pieces of armor. It looked cool, and would definitely blend in way better than its bright red and purple counterpart.

Hiro grabbed a piece of the new suit and waved it at Baymax. "Ready to try this on, big guy?"

Baymax nodded and allowed Hiro to put the armor on him.

After the last piece was on, Hiro jumped down from the small ladder and admired his work.

"Awesome."

The rest of Hiro's day was spent redesigning and reprinting his team's suits. Surprisingly, he found this almost therapeutic. He was helping, and not being a burden. This time around, he substituted any material he could with the most bullet-proof stuff he could find. Oh, and now every suit was fire-proof. Not just Fred's. As a bonus, Hiro added a resistance to electricity, hoping that they wouldn't get hurt if he somehow lost control of his own suit's abilities.

In the late afternoon, his team wandered into his room with take-out. He thanked them and took it, chowing down on a burger as he spun around in his chair.

"Feel free to try on your new costumes, guys."

They didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing their respective costumes, they slipped them over their usual clothing and admired Hiro's work. Surprisingly, Wasabi complimented Hiro on the adjustments to his outfit, making Hiro feel much more confident about the changes.

Hiro got them up to date on the new features of their outfits. Honey Lemon gave him a big hug when he mentioned that they were fire-proof and assured him that they would be safe.

His response? "I'm not taking any chances."

Hiro rolled back over to his computer and began to design his outfit for printing. His friends decided to sit and watch him work as his fingers glided over the touchscreen computer. He was just finishing up the virtual version of his visor when a news report took over the computer. Curious, Hiro tapped it and let the broadcast play.

"We are bringing you breaking news from just outside the gates of the San Fransokyo maximum security prison. According to eye-witnesses reports, a robot drilled its way into the prison just minutes ago. An anonymous source gave us the tip, and we, being ever loyal to you, our dear fans, are risking our well-being to bring you coverage of this tragic story."

Fred looked at Baymax. "A robot…?"

Baymax stared back at him, not moving.

Everyone looked at Hiro.

Hiro sighed as he leaned back and ran his hands down his face. Great. He couldn't even have one day without something happening.

Hiro slowly glanced at his friends. "As much as I hate to say it, we have to go out in daylight. Well, at least until I can make something to protect the citizens during the day."

He hopped up and grabbed one of the many boxes in the room. He opened it and pulled out his original suit. Even if it was scratched and worn, it would have to do. Hiro replaced the visor with a newer one and was ready to go.

In costume, the team managed to slip out of the university (lots of practice helped) and stay relatively unnoticed as they made their way toward the northern docks. The original prison had been on an island, but was closed due to being way too expensive to maintain.

The team of six had a bit of trouble sneaking past the reporters, but a loud crash from inside the building caused the reporters to focus one spot, and the team to sneak in the back. There was quite a large hole there. Had the robot made that? And why hadn't the robot come out yet? Paparazzi? Why would a robot want to avoid paparazzi? Ugh. This wasn't the time for thinking about it.

"Where are the guards?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find the robot. Baymax, can you find it?"

In response to Hiro's question, Baymax lifted his head and scanned the building. He slowly raised his arm and pointed to their left. "I detect multiple people standing and sitting approximately one hundred feet in that direction behind the walls. They are most likely the guards and prisoners." He paused. "They are distressed, but calm. They are not moving. I assume that they are waiting for the proper authorities." Baymax then looked to the right and pointed. "My sensors detect signs of life coming from the end of this hallway. The patient: Robert Callaghan."

The team froze at the name.

Immediately, they took off at a sprint down the hallway and peeked around the corner.

True to Baymax's word, Robert Callaghan was present, but he wasn't the only one in the room. A huge, grey robot was drilling through a wall. Its right hand was literally a giant drill, and in Hiro's opinion, was very dangerous-looking. Honestly, it reminded Hiro of the robots he used to see at bot fights, only much bigger. This robot easily stood a few feet taller than Baymax, sporting armor that was very plain, yet spiked. Really, there wasn't much to it design wise.

Callaghan was in its grasp; weakly pushing against the robot's arm and kicking his legs. Callaghan looked… _old_. The baggy, orange jumpsuit made him look even smaller than he probably was, and… was he sick? He sure looked sick. Nevertheless, Callaghan's arms were free, and he continued to push on the robot's arm.

The robot ignored him. Unfazed by the human's struggles, the robot continued to drill through the wall.

Everyone looked at Hiro as if asking him what they should do.

Hiro shook his head at them. "Don't look at me, I don't know." Hiro looked up at Baymax. "Maybe you could try to talk some sense into it, robot to robot?"

Baymax nodded and waddled around the corner.

The robot apparently sensed that it was not the only robot in the room and stopped drilling. The grey bot slowly turned around and the team gasped.

The front half of the robot's armor was just as unremarkable in design as the back, expect for one feature. The robot's eyes were easily visible. Two red orbs glared at Baymax as the robots walked closer.

Baymax lifted a hand and waved it in greeting. "Hello, fellow robot."

The unknown robot lifted its right hand in a similar fashion. The drill suddenly began to deconstruct, the pieces moving and becoming a part of the robot's armor until a single, plush, marshmallow-like hand was revealed.

"It's not possible…" Hiro breathed.

The robot mimicked Baymax and waved its hand.

Baymax nodded at the robot and put his hand down. "I have noticed that you are currently holding a distressed human. Would you please place him down gently?"

The grey robot kept its hand up as it walked toward Baymax. It stopped right in front of Baymax and froze. Both robots were still as they stared at each other. Abruptly, the grey robot's hand shot forward, jabbing Baymax's access port, snatching the data chips out, and flinging them across the room. Both chips crashed into the wall, cracking and toppling to the floor. The robot then gently pushed the port closed, and Baymax fell backwards, useless. Adding insult to injury, the mighty robot lifted a foot and brought it down on Baymax's head; crashing through the helmet and Baymax's soft head.

"NO!" Hiro cried out and attempted to dash around the corner but was beat to it.

Wasabi ran around the corner and bolted toward the robot. Instantly, the grey robot's hand was covered by the drill. This time, however, the robot fired up the drill and aimed it directly at Callaghan. Wasabi got the message and froze as he glared at the robot.

GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred slowly walked into the room. The robot ignored them. With the drill still spinning, the robot began to walk around the room.

GoGo made eye contacted with Hiro and jerked her head toward the data chips. Hiro nodded and crawled around the corner, sneakily hiding behind rubble when necessary and creeping toward the chips. The grey robot eyed Fred, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon, but didn't seem to notice Hiro. Good. Finally making it to the far corner, Hiro snatched up the red and green chips. Each chip was in a horrible state. Hiro couldn't tell how much damage had been done, but it was a lot. Would Baymax even be able to function with these? He shook his head. Of course he would. He had to believe in Baymax. Clutching the chips tightly, Hiro stayed out of sight as he crept toward Baymax. The robot's back was turned. Good. His friends were distracting him. He'd be okay as long as-

The grey robot's head turned completely around and glared at Hiro.

Dang it.

Hiro made a dash toward Baymax, but wasn't fast enough. The robot sprinted toward him at a pace that shouldn't be possible and snatched him up. Hiro screamed as he was held against the robot, struggling and kicking his legs as hard as he could, but it was of no use. His teammates cried out and ran toward him, but froze once again as the robot aimed the drill at Hiro. With his arms pinned, Hiro couldn't do anything. The drill got closer until it hit part of his helmet, causing the piece to fly off somewhere in the room. Hiro whimpered as he closed his eyes and ducked his head away from the drill. As Hiro shied away from the drill, he was pulled to the left and felt something wrap around him. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was orange. What? Hiro glanced up and realized that Callaghan was completely covering him, glaring at the drill as if daring it to get closer. It didn't. The robot instead pulled the drill away a bit. Seeing an opportunity, the grey robot backed toward the hallway the team had ran down.

A few quiet taps on his helmet made Hiro look up. Callaghan was still covering him, but was now looking at his visor, despite not being able to see through it. Hiro simply stared, unsure of what to do. Callaghan gently and ever-so-slowly lowered one of his arms and reached down. He tapped Hiro's hand but kept looking at the visor. What was he doing? Why would he want the chips? Hiro looked at the grey robot and was surprised when he saw that it, too, had an access port. Callaghan had been blocking it before! Oh! Hiro slowly opened his hand and Callaghan took the chips from him. Carefully turning his head, Callaghan took a moment to stare at the access port before making his move. Callaghan punched the port and, thankfully, it shot open. The ex-professor pulled out a red chip, dropped it to the ground, and shoved the cracked, green chip in before smacking the access port closed. The change was immediate. Red eyes turned black as the grey robot took a step forward and swayed. Hiro heard a crunch and knew that the red chip that had been in the robot seconds before had been crushed. Hiro's friends ran forward and tried yelling at the robot to let go of Callaghan and Hiro, but the robot didn't respond. It let out a series of clicks and jumbled sounds as it swayed, but wouldn't move its left arm. Fed up with the situation and wanting to take advantage of the robot's malfunctioning, Wasabi ran behind the robot and cut through both of its shoulders, causing the drill, Hiro, and Callaghan to fall to the ground. Callaghan grabbed Hiro and leapt forward just before the robot fell toward them and crashed into the floor.

Callaghan let go of Hiro and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his jumpsuit and crossing his arms.

The students stared at him.

Callaghan sighed and gestured toward the robot. "Mind telling me why one of your robots attacked me?"

Hiro shook his head. "It's not ours."

Callaghan rolled his eyes and walked over to the squirming robot. He moved his hand along the neck of the struggling and clicking bot until he found what he was looking for and tugged. The helmet fell off, revealing Baymax's marshmallow-like, if highly deflated, head.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Hiro gently walked over to the robot and watched as it rolled back and forth. He bent down and waited for the robot to show his port before pressing on it and grabbing Tadashi's green chip. The robot rolled back toward the ground, hitting the port and going limp.

Hiro retracted his visor and stared at the little green chip. It was badly damaged. _Really_ badly damaged.

"I don't know how or why one of my brother's inventions came after you, Professor Callaghan.  
>Honestly. But… why didn't you just take out the chip if you knew that it was… a Baymax copy?"<p>

Callaghan pointed at the still robot. "And take the chance of it not letting go of me, falling forward, and crushing me? No, thank you." Callaghan handed Hiro the red chip that wasn't crushed and bent over to inspect the shattered one. He scoffed and grabbed a piece of it. "How could I forget this?" Callaghan handed Hiro the piece and Hiro forgot how to breathe. A tiny skull, drawn with a grey marker, was clearly visible.

"No. No, this was lost! I left it in the portal with…"

Hiro dropped the small skull and stared at the Baymax with grey armor before bending down and tugging the vinyl out of the left arm. A few pieces of tape clung to the fabric.

"It's the Baymax I left in the portal… The original one Tadashi made. But how? How did he get out?"

Callaghan took a few steps back and stared in horror at the original Baymax.

Hiro's eyes widened. "You know…"

Callaghan shook his head quickly. "No…"

"Liar!" Hiro got up and walked deliberately toward Callaghan. "What do you know!? Tell me!"

Callaghan backed into a corner and Hiro stood in front of him, glaring up at the man. Could Callaghan have just pushed Hiro away? Probably. But he didn't.

"You owe me. Tell me the truth!"

Callaghan wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. "When I say that I don't know, I don't. They were monsters. Just monsters."

"Cool."

"No, Mr. Lee. Not cool. The first and last time I saw them was the night of the exhibition." He lowered his head and grimaced at Hiro's crestfallen expression. "Yes, Mr. Hamada. That one. I don't believe that I ever got to tell you everything that happened that night." Callaghan sat down. "I might as well tell you all that I can before the authorities arrive. The video cameras in this place are for show, anyway." He sighed. "Where to begin? I suppose the end of the fair will be fine." Callaghan looked up at Hiro. "After all of you left, I was chatting with people. I can't remember who those people were or even what we talked about. It doesn't matter. I thanked them for showing up, and most were headed out the door. Then… it happened. I don't know how they did it, but they opened a portal right in the main exhibition hall. Why? I don't know. But it happened. The portal wasn't stabilized, and it was just a bright light. It knocked over some inventions, sparks flew, and the fire started. Everyone ran. I tried to run, but it blocked the path."

"What blocked the path, professor?" Honey Lemon asked.

"The monster. It… it looked like a storm cloud, but all murky like smoke. And it screamed. It shot toward me. I tried to run, but I realized that I was surrounded by the fire." Callaghan gestured toward Hiro. "But I had your microbots." He covered his face with his hands. "I grabbed your neurotransmitter and surrounded myself with your microbots just in time. I didn't even see your brother. I'm sorry. That's all I know."

Hiro just stared at him. "Monsters?"

"Yes."

"No. It sounds like you saw the clouds from the inside of the portal."

"You've seen them, too!?"

Hiro nodded. "But they didn't scream or anything. You must have heard someone else screaming."

Callaghan stood up. "No. I know what happened. They targeted me."

Hiro shook his head. "When I went into the portal, the clouds got nowhere near me. It was quiet, too. No one was screaming at me." He sighed. "There are no monsters, Callaghan."

The group all looked up suddenly as the original Baymax began to beep.

Wasabi walked over to the robot and examined him. "Is he supposed to be beeping?"

"No…" Hiro followed Wasabi and began to tug at the robot's armor. Wasabi helped Hiro and together they managed to pry off the robot's chest plate.

A timer was glowing faintly on the old Baymax's deflated tummy, and it was counting down.

Uh-oh.

Wasabi put up his hands in defense. "Uh… okay, guys… I've read enough of Fred's comics to know that a timer counting down is never a good thing."

Hiro pushed at the old robot's side until the access port showed once more. He quickly opened the access port, shoved the damaged green chip into it, and closed it. Once more, the old robot began to twitch and flail about, but the timer still continued to count down.

They had two minutes.

Gogo was the first to speak. "We need to get rid of this thing!"

Making a quick decision, Hiro bent down and smiled at Baymax. "Hey, big guy. You still in there?"

Baymax continued to convulse on the ground, but seemed to nod at Hiro.

"Good. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to go jump in the bay. Knowing the bad guys that are out there, you have a bomb in you, and there isn't time for me to figure out how to stop it. But I promise… I'll grab your chip and fix you up with a brand new body. How's that?"

Baymax continued to convulse, but managed to roll into a partial sitting position. Wasabi helped him and together they dashed back the way they came.

Hiro ran over to the partially crushed Baymax and pressed on an access port on Baymax's chest that the team hadn't seen before. Hiro pushed a few buttons, and within moments, the armor had folded in on itself to form a beaten-up suitcase. In theory, Baymax would have deflated as the armor transformed, but seeing as Baymax's head had been smashed in, the job had already been done.

Hiro grabbed the handle and faced the rest of his team. "Grab as many broken pieces of armor as you can. We don't want to give anyone any way of figuring out who we are."

Hiro's team obeyed the order and quickly snatched up the pieces of armor they saw. Hiro bolted after Wasabi and Baymax with the suitcase and Honey Lemon and Fred followed, but Gogo stayed behind.

She retracted her visor and glared at Callaghan. "You didn't see anything. Big Hero 6 saved you, realized that the robot that broke in was a bomb, and took care of it. You never spoke to us, you never saw our faces, and you have no idea who we are. Got it?"

Callaghan nodded.

"That's what I thought." With that, GoGo lowered her visor, tore the vinyl out of the abandoned armor pieces of the old Baymax, and shot out of the room after her team.

EndofChapter3Line

Lovesbugsalot: Thank you!

Danna: Here ya go! Thanks, and yes; it was a FNAF reference.

Sophhascoconuts: You rock.

Iron Rose Writer: That means so much. Thank you. You're right; I'm writing what I want to write and it makes all the difference.

Rosycat: You're awesome.

Thanks to everyone reading! Stay tuned.


End file.
